You Found Me - A Stydia FanFiction
by XV13
Summary: Stiles and Lydia are now a couple, and everything in their past is long gone. It almost seems like everything is behind them, until Scott and Kira notice a new type of pack in town. But they don't seem to be werewolves, they are something else unknown. And even worse...they all have their eyes on Lydia.
1. 1 - Confessions

_**This is my Stydia FanFiction. I hope everyone enjoys it. I would love favorites and lots of feedback if your enjoying it or not enjoying it. Thanks :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trailer: watch?v=FcHJdViO5mY<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"No way to know, how long she will be next to me..." -You Found Me by The Fray<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>*Stiles POV*<em>

* * *

><p>I still can't believe this is happening.<p>

Lydia's hand is in mine.

It's not forced. It's her own free will. It's what she wants. Only a few moments ago has she asked me if we could do this. My 10-15 year plan has worked and my life had never looked so bright.

But that's not what I care about, all that's on my mind are the weeks we've spent together.

It's only been one, maybe two, I don't even know. I stopped counting, I didn't need to anymore. The days weren't going to suddenly end anytime soon. But it still seems unreal. Sometimes I think I'm going to wake up and it's all going to be a dream, but I think that about everything since that incident. It's one of those things that is going to be with me forever. But there is something, or rather _someone_, that I hope fits into that category as well. I bet you can already guess who.

"You could stop smiling like the biggest dork in the world," I hear a voice as soft as a whisper from beside me. I turn my head and see her smiling at me.

I think that's her favorite part of our relationship, she loves seeing my reaction to every little thing between us. I can't help it; I've never been in that serious of a relationship. But I'm loving every new experience I come by and if I got a goofy smile on my face, so be it.

Sure, there was Malia. I had shared an intimate moment with her, but just after everything had gone down, things had felt wrong between us. Almost like clockwork, Lydia had come up to me and I'll never forget her words. She told me how the past events had made her fear for my life, and how it was clear to her now she couldn't let this opportunity slip through her fingers once more. She told me she knew she was in love with me, and that she hoped I felt the same way. I told her there was nothing in the world that could make me say no. I knew who I loved, and that was that.

It was like I had said to her once. It was an unspoken connection between us. As Deaton put, an emotional tether that pulled me back to reality more times than I can count. We always knew it was there, and that it always will be, but words are powerful and sometimes silence isn't golden. It took some words, but now I can't picture my life any other way.

There were only two thing's I now worry about.

A) Losing her. It was like I said to her once before, and I meant every word. Without her, I'd be devastated. Crushed, it would be like my world was coming to an end. And in this crazy supernatural world, what's poor human Stiles to do? Don't get me wrong, I love being me, but it worries me that I might not be able to protect her sometimes. Not like I wouldn't do everything in my power to defend her, even from some girl stealing the last designer handbag at Macy's.

B) Losing her in a different way. Yes I know, Stiles, what the hell do you mean? I mean what happened before our relationship. She dated Jackson AKA Jackass, Aiden, and even had the one night stands. I was obviously not the one she ran to first, and I've had more than once dream about her leaving me for someone better, sometimes even Scott. Yes call me paranoid but I can't always be in charge of my dreams now can I? I don't know how long I'll have her. I mean one day I'll ask for forever, but what happens till then?

"Stiles? Stiles!"

"Wha- Sorry what?" I mutter quickly at her fierce eyes.

"I called your name like six times. You weren't answering. I got worried. You were just staring off into space like your mind was somewhere else and your eyes were big and-"

"I'm sorry Lydia, I was just thinking-"

"About what?" She crossed her arms with that smile of hers, like she was intrigued to see what was more important than her.

"Us. You."

"Oh," she uncrosses her arms, but then furrows her brows. "What about us?"

"How perfect we are, how perfect you are."

She blushes and twists her body back and forth. With a small amount of sass she adds, "We are pretty perfect aren't we?"

I pull her close and indulge in my favorite part of our relationship, her lips upon mine. And just like everytime, I feel the spark between our lips. My hands on her back, her arms on my shoulders, her hands toying with the back of my hair. Eyes closed as our tounges waltz. When we brake apart, she rests her head by my shoulder and smiles.

I hold her close still before we resume back to reality. "So why were you calling me?"

"I was trying to get your opinion," she says, breaking apart and going to the clothing rack.

"This is the ninth store we've been to in three days. They're all blurring together now. And why do you need my opinion anyways?"

"Because it is the last formal dance before graduation!"

I smiled. "It did really fly by didn't it?"

"Oh yah it did. I still remember that morning when you said the best thing to happen to this town was the birth of Lydia Martin," she teased, punching me lightly in the arm.

"Ah yes, sophomore year. Let's not revisit that shall we?"

"Oh I don't know, that was the year we danced together, we skated, and you made your first goal on the team."

"Yah, and we also had to deal with Peter and Jackass - I mean Jackson," I smirked innocently as she smacked me.

"Hey, he was nice when he wanted to be."

"But compared to me?"

"Maybe I just needed some darkness before I saw the light," she said tilting her head and giving me one of her sweetest smiles, the one that she can put on that isn't fake behind popularity or masked emotions.

"And you chose a hormonal giant lizard."

"I was trying to be sweet there and you ruined it."

"I'm just saying," I said throwing my hands up in defense. "You taste is men is awful."

"I picked you didn't I?"

"Hmmmm...okay I take that back."

She does that move where she pouts her shoulder up and her head tilts towards it and she turns her attention back to the racks.

"Lydia!" A squeaky voice screeches, making my heart skip a beat and my body jolt. It's only Kira popping up behind the rack with wide eyes and a sparkling smile.

"Don't do that!" I mini scream, still recovering from my heart attack.

"Sorry Stiles," she says quickly. "Lydia, I need your opinion."

"Well I can see why you came to me, but you need to be more clear on what I'm giving my opinion on."

"These," she says, pointing behind her.

"I don't see anything," Lydia and I say in sync.

Just then Scott, or what I could guess was Scott since his arms to his face were covered in fabric, stumbled into the line of sight, even though I doubt he had any at the moment. Kira ran over and helped him by taking a few dresses off the top and leading him over to where we were. I thought Lydia was nuts when she shopped.

"Okay. Yah, we'd better get started. Stiles? Come with us?"

I shot Scott a glance like 'save me'. But he was in the same boat as I was. Kira grabbed his hand as Lydia grabbed mine and we were off the the change room.

34 dresses between the two of them later...and nothing. Lydia had looked fabulous in every single one. But something about each and every one irked her. It made her butt look big, her boobs were too much on display, too long, too short, she looked fat, wrong color, would never find a corsage the same shade, anything and everything was wrong.

Kira was also trying them on, but I know Scott had his favorite. The way his eyes lit up when she came out in a loose one shouldered blue number. It was like a dog in heat, but it was a man...or wolf. Confusing I know, but I'd never seen his eyes act that way...except...well with Allison. But I don't dare make that comparison, he is trying to forget that as much as he can.

"This one is all wrong too," she complains, holding her hair up with one hand and turning her body in every which angle.

"What's wrong with this one?" I ask with dramatic hands.

"The way it drapes, it's just...ugh. It's just wrong."

I stand up and place my arms under hers and clasp them around her waist as I rest my head on her shoulder. "Ever think your dress is all a dream, and if you keep picking them all apart because the one you like isn't real that you'll never find one?"

"My dream dress is real. It's just not here."

"Well," Kira interrupted. "I think you found out one thing today."

"Oh yah, whats that?" Lydia asks.

"Your color. I noticed in all the ones you tried on, all except the green and purple ones you shot down the color. So I think you at least like yourself in green or purple. But that's just an observation."

"I guess. Any luck?"

"Yah, this one," Kira exclaims, holding up that blue number and I swear behind Scott's eyes I see excitement and a giddiness. Then I start to wonder who is more excited about finding this dress.I shake my head and turn back to Lydia.

"That one looked great on you."

"Thanks!"

"You know," I say turning to Lydia as Kira and Scott leave the changing room. "You could show up in jeans and one of my tees and I could care less."

"Why would you think any of this is about your opinion?"

"Because not only did you enlist the help of Scott and Kira, but me. According to you I have no style, and you know how much I hate shopping. Every dress you tried on I saw you watching me through the mirror like you were waiting for a grand reaction."

She looks down at her heels. "I just want everything about this to be perfect," she admits in a small voice, almost a whisper as her eyes get glossy.

"Why is this so important, I mean, I know every girl wants prom to be perfect but this seems to be the end all, be all of your life right now."

"Maybe it's because everything lately has been hectic and out of my control. You and the Nogitsune-thingy, Scott and his whole true alpha business, Kira and her fox thing, Aiden dying and Ethan leaving, and above all Allison. I need a distraction but above all, I need something in this life to go right for once. And come hell or high water that is going to be this prom."

She stomps her foot and I can see her fighting back a tear or two. I engulf her in a bear hug right away and she rest her head under my chin, her arms on my shoulders, elbows bent up against her body and I hold her tight.

Even if this prom doesn't go right, maybe I could be her something right. Because that's what we are, and that's what this feels like.

Right.


	2. 2 - Unwelcomed

_*Lydia's POV*_

* * *

><p>I'm reaching into the top of my locker the best I can (being 5'3 and all) and I think I can grab my textbook.I reach the tip of it and it falls but I catch it luckily. That would have made a lot of noise in this hallway. I place it with my other books for my next class and shut my locker when her face hits me again.<p>

That smiling face.

Picture of her and Scott.

Her and I at the lacrosse games.

Her yearbooks photos.

_Allison..._

I sniffle and walk past, putting as much distance between it and I as possible. Having her locker next to yours isn't a blessing when she's gone. It's like a permanent memorial for the rest of the year until some freshman gets it next year. It will always be her locker to me, but I'd know that even if they took the pictures down, and I wish they would. It's too hard bringing back all those memories. All the feelings like I could have warned them sooner, like I could have helped or prevented her death.

I walk straight into someone and almost fall to the ground, but their hand is on the small of my back, and my hand is around their neck as I am supported at an angle.

Stiles.

"Oh thank god it's you," I mutter.

"Why? Miss me already?" He asks, pulling me back up to a standing position.

"Yes, but mostly because if it had been anyone else that would have been awkward."

"Yah, and they'd have my fist in their face. No one gets to hold you like that but me."

"You got that right," I said smiling. I loved how protective he was, how much he cared.

"So...you looked pretty distracted. Wait," his face grew serious. "You're not hearing anything are you? I'm not going to die right?" He cracked a big smile as I smacked him.

"Can we not joke about my abilities okay?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any "abilities" so I need to poke at yours whenever I can. But seriously, you okay?"

"Yes," I snapped, still gathering myself, and calming my nerves.

"Lydia, don't lie to me."

I looked straight into those adorably brown puppy eyes and spoke each word with ferociousness. "I'm. Fine."

And the only sound in the hallways was my heels hitting the floor as I strutted to my next class.

* * *

><p><em>*Stiles POV*<em>

* * *

><p>The crowd parts as she makes her way through the halls, hair swaying behind her.<p>

Because that's Lydia.

I smile and shake my head as I head off to my next class.

Immediately I see Scott and run over quick before some freshman can think that's just a normal desk. Because it's not. It's my spot. Call me ridiculous but the classes where Scott and I don't sit together are the bad ones. So it's my spot, and I dash like a runner to get to it and slide into the chair like a ninja. Because I am both you know.

I winked at Scott as he just shook his head ever so slightly.

"Dude, you know I save it for you everyday right?"

"So, I don't need you going all wolf just to save this seat man, but thanks for trying," I pat him on the back.

"I can get angry without going all wolf."

"Yah I know you can buddy, sure, I'm here for you though." I teased.

He gives me squinty eyes as class begins.

Coach leaned against his desk as he spoke. "Class we have quite a few new students around the school this week. A large family has moved from Europe and we are here to welcome them today..."

Scott leaned over, "they moved with only three months left in the school year?"

"That's beyond weird."

"...Please greet them with kindness. Welcome, Thomas, Ryan, John, Kyle and Zack."

They all looked the same with certain differentials. They were all brown short haired except for Ryan and Kyle who were blonde. They all had these brown eyes that almost seemed to...glow? Not like Scott's did, not like supernatural, but than again, there was something about them. And all of them had different smiles to the left, right, full or small. Except Thomas. He didn't smile at all.

"Well, when Coach said a lot he wasn't kidding-" I said turning to Scott but than my eyes went wide. "Scott?"

"What?" He said turning to me, almost a growl in his voice.

"Your eyes man. They're glowing alpha red."

He closed his eyes tight and re-opened them, but his eyes still remained the same color.

"Keep your head down dude they're coming this way."

He shielded his eyes with his hand like a baseball cap shade over top as they walked past. They're wasn't any extra desks, but they offered to stand at the back, or sit on the back shelves.

"Dude, stop."

"I can't," eh said, his voice strained.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling deja vu back to that day when he couldn't control it. But he was so much better since then...

"I don't know...it's like their presence triggered something."

"But they're not supernatural," I started quietly. "Are they?"

"I don't know, no from what I can tell."

"Scott calm down okay. You can do this."

His breathing started to slow, but then increased again as he digged his nails into his thigh.

"Scott!" I whispered screamed. "Turn. It. Off."

His breathing finally slowed and he looked at me, eyes normal and muttered a silent, "Thanks."

"Anytime bud," I said patting him on the shoulder. I was glad _that_ was over.

"Stiles! Scott!" Coach's voice rang through the classroom.

"Yes Coach," we said in unison.

"I asked if you were paying attention. I guess not. Extra laps at lacrosse practice today! When the new kids can pay attention and you can't...it makes me wonder about your attention span. You're like my dog..." he whispered the last sentence, turning back the blackboard.

Scott and I turned behind us to look at the new kids...and they were looking right back.

Smiling as if they knew something we didn't.


	3. 3 - Flash

_*Lydia's POV*_

* * *

><p>"So what? They are just a bunch of guys. Until you have proof I don't want to hear about it," I snapped at Stiles. He'd been going on for hours about these new students. I could've honestly cared less.<p>

"But Lydia, they triggered something in Scott. Something he control's really well! I just don't see how they could do that and not be supernatural!" He was pacing back and forth with large hand motions that made me chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?"

" Oh nothing. Look, I'm so done with the supernatural right now. I mean I know this is Beacon Hills, but I need like a five minute break from this type of drama."

"So when you say done with supernatural...you do realize I'm not supernatural right?" He said with a side smirk and a wink.

"Oh are you? I didn't notice. It's hard to keep track you know."

He walks over to his bed, which I am laying on and kneels so our faces are even. I bat my eyelashes at him as he just smiles. "C'mere you."

And his hand pulls towards him, bringing my face to his, slowly our lips come together in perfect harmony.

Closing my eyes I savour the moment, hating the fact we have to breathe. Otherwise, I'd stay in this position all day. Tongues swirling, eyes closed but not in darkness. It is like we can see forever in this moment. We break apart and he just smiles at me, that smile of his that makes my knees weak.

"Woah," is all he says and we both crack up into a small giggling fit. I stare back into his eyes, and pull him to me this time. Shorter, sweeter, but still as meaningful.

"This conversation isn't over."

"I know."

He pats my hand that slips down from his hair as he asks, "So you're coming to the game tonight right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"The competition is coming up and I need my lucky charm there," he smiles.

Ever since that one game, any game I went to his games, he got a goal, and any I missed he didn't. I don't believe I am that lucky, after all as a banshee, I predict death. Death and luck don't mix. But sports players are superstitious and I like seeing how happy he is when I show.

"Oh, I'll be there. But I might not be if my mom catches you in here, again. She's starting to wonder if we are doing more in here than just studying."

"Oh. Yeah. Studying. Right. That's what we are doing in here. Sure."

I punch him lightly in the shoulder. "Go, I promise I'll be on time. I'll even show up in time for the warm-ups so I can see you fail at push-ups."

"Hey! I'm working on them!"

"I know you are. Now go!"

He gets up reluctantly and goes to my door. Opens it, turns back and simply says "I love you Lydia."

"I love you too Stiles."

I blow him a kiss as he leaves and immediately I feel the loss of his presence. Those three words just aren't enough sometimes. But there is no words to use to ask someone to stay forever. In your room, in your arms, in your life. I clean up papers I was going to use to tutor him, but as usual we didn't get anything done.

I walk over to the closet. It's going to be one of the colder nights in the year, so I grab a simple long grey sweater. I pull on some black leggings and a matching black scarf. I find some mitts and a beanie and apply lipstick real quick. I smiled in approval.

That was when I saw a small flash.

Flash?

Like a ... camera's.

I spin around quick. Where could that have come from?

I slowly walk over to the window. I hesitate before snapping the curtains back quick. They hiss upon the rod above.

Nothing. Just the sun setting over Beacon Hills.

_But I could've sworn..._

* * *

><p>Stiles was sitting on the bench, placing all his gear into place, hoping he would get to play. Since he was a senior now, they did get more field time, but that also rested on Stiles grade in Coach's class. And well...<p>

I left my spot on the bleachers, and told Kira to save it. I snuck up behind him, wrapping my hands around his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Scott?"

"No," I said offended.

"Isaac?"

"Nope."

"Kira?"

"It's me dumbass!" I yelled.

He swirled towards me. "I knew it was you, I just wanted to see how you would react."

I slapped him quick and hard on the arm and he recoiled with a cry. "What was that for?"

"I wanted to see how you would react."

He shakes his head with a smile. His arms snake their way around my back and clasp, yanking me towards him. Onto his lap I fell.

"Pre-game kiss?"

"You know it."

I placed my lips upon his, but it only lasted for a few short seconds before Coach was screaming his whistle at us. It rang out as we broke apart, covering our ears and squinting our eyes.

"STILINSKI!"

"Yes Coach," he answered while my face turned red as a firetruck.

"No smooching on the field. This isn't a place of love this is a place of competition. And pain. Lydia, you know I love you like a daughter, but no heels on the field! It creates divots and-"

"Alright, alright Coach. I'll leave."

"Thank You."

I headed back for the bleachers and sat down.

"Busted!" Kira commented.

"So busted."

"You think they are ready for this?"

"What do you mean by this?"

"I mean the game. Our team is pretty bad, but we are on a winning streak for once. You think they can keep it up?"

"Well Stiles says I'm here and that gives him all the hope in the world," I say smiling and waving at him.

"Oh get a room..."

The game begins and it's not long before Scott gets a goal seamlessly. The score by the time the other team calls a time out is 3-0 for Beacon Hills High. I knew they would do well, but this was beyond my expectation. Coach finally puts in Stiles and I hold up my sign with Kira's help. It reads "Go 24!" Because Stilinski wouldn't fit. He nods when he see's it, and goes to the starting line.

He gets passed the ball by Isaac and runs down the field. He almost gets hit, but dodges as the other guy falls to the ground. Everyone on the bleachers gets ready to stand for the goal...

And he trips.

Stiles trips.

My head falls into my hands.

But everyone cheers anyways.

I look up, and realize before he tripped ... he threw it. And at such a low angle, the goalie was caught off guard. The ball went into the net.

Stiles scored. In his own way, but he did it!

I scream louder than anybody and jump up and down. My smile isn't wavering and won't fade. Stiles even jumps up and down and shares a chest bump with Scott.

"Dumb luck," I hear to my left. I spin around and notice five guys all chilling around.

"Excuse me?" I say to them.

"You heard it ginger," one of the brown haired guys says. "It was pure dumb luck for the dummy. Look how that worked out."

"That's my boyfriend your talking about!"

"Then you could be doing so much better, I garentee," the blonde one says.

"Whatever," I say, as Kira pulls my arm to get me to sit back down.

I didn't feel like getting into a fight tonight. That was the last thing I needed. But when I look over again, I see something that makes my heart skip a beat. That kid...who's name escapes me...

He is holding a camera.


	4. 4 - Terrors

_***L**__ydia's POV*_

* * *

><p><em>"Allison, I'm telling you, something flashed, and then I saw that new kid, Zach I think, holding a camera. It's a pretty large co-ink-a-dink don't you think? I think something is wrong."<em>

_"Well Lydia," Allison spoke softly. "It is weird, but he doesn't even know you, and you didn't see what was on the camera, so you have no proof yet."_

_"But Allison, I'm sure of it. Stiles said there was something shady about them, and I'm starting to believe it."_

_"Look Lydia, I was trying to keep you in the dark. But I agree. Something doesn't feel right."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_And then I saw it. The same thing that happens every time I dream of her. The red spot darkening her light clothes. The same spot every time. The same place it had happened that night. Her hands fall to the spot as her face morphs in pain._

_"ALLISON!"_

_I run to her side as she falls. Her mouth looks like she is trying to tell me more. I take her hand in mine and rock her back in forth. Maybe tonight she'll be alright. She'll be okay. Allison chokes on her words, and as suddenly as it was then, the light fades from her eyes._

_"No! No! No Allison no. ALLISON! Don't leave me, please. Please Allison. ALLISON!"_

* * *

><p><em>*<em>_Stiles POV*_

* * *

><p>"Don't leave me please."<p>

I wake up fast, and notice Lydia beside me tossing and turning a bit. But she's trembling, shaking uncontrollably.

"Lydia?"

"Please Allison..." She mumbles.

"Lydia, wake up."

I cover my ears as she lets out a ear piercing scream in Allison's name, literally trying to scream herself awake. She sits straight up and I grab her and hold her. I hold her arms against her chest so she can't hurt herself, the way my dad did with me. I lean her back, just holding her as I hear her come out of her night terror, sobbing slightly. I can hear the sniffles and I can feel the tears on my arms.

My dad runs into the room. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah dad. Just a night terror."

He sighs and closes his eyes. "I'm going back to bed now."

"Thanks for checking Dad."

"Yup."

He leaves and another sniffle comes from Lydia. I rest my chin on her head and run one of my hands up and down her left arm. "Your okay Lyds. Your safe."

I feel her nod, and she tears apart from my arms and gets up and leaves. I follow her but she goes into the bathroom and locks the door. I see the door back up a bit, and a shadow is at the bottom. She is on the floor, and full sobbing and crying now, if she wasn't before.

"Lyds-"

"No. Just go back to bed. I don't need anyone seeing me cry."

I smiled. "You know I remember you saying that to me once. What was my reply Lydia?"

Silence for a moment. Then a small voice states "You said, 'I think you look beautiful when you cry.'"

"That statement still stands. C'mon Lydia, come out and we don't even have to talk about it if you don't want to. We'll just go back to bed, and I'll be there to hold you all night. I'll fight the nightmares off for you. Just come out."

Her shadow disappears, and I hear the click of the lock unlocking. I see her face as she opens the door. She stands in front of me in her plain white tee and black spandex shorts, head down, her eyes not meeting mine.

"I'm sorry."

"Lydia, you never have to apologize to me."

I put my arm around her, one under her legs and lift her into my arms. Her head lolls onto my shoulder her arms around my neck. Bridal - style we walked back to the room. I placed her on the bed and she faced away. I climbed in and wrestled my way around her so I could hold her like I said I would. We were perfectly tangled together, and the rest of the night was event-less.

* * *

><p>We walked down the hallway and he said, "So she just randomly screamed out her name?"<p>

"It was a night terror, she had to scream something, anything to wake up."

"So she was dreaming about ..."

"Yeah Scott. She was dreaming about Allison."

Scott runs his hands down his face as we take our seats.

"And she didn't give any more details?"

"She didn't want to talk about it."

"Well I kind of wish there were more details on this.'

"You and me both Scott."

The new kids come into class. New desks were ordered over the weekend and they no longer creep over our shoulder at the back. but they still have smug looks on their faces like they know something we don't. A feeling all too familiar, and one that goes on the list of pet peeves that really get on my nerves.

"You know, that redhead at the game on Friday was sure pretty."

"Yeah she sure was."

I snap out my thoughts. I know who they are talking about, and they are making no effort to be quiet, they want me to know.

"Her boyfriends a loser though. She could be doing so much better. Wouldn't be hard to persuade her."

I realize the pain in my hand and know I'm clenching my fists so hard my nails are digging in.

"Stiles, dude calm down. This is what they want, don't give it to them."

I raised my voice to get even. "You know Scott, your right. It's not like my ass is constantly jealous of all the shit that comes out of my mouth. You know, unlike theirs."

I looked over and smiled right at them. They narrowed their eyes and we glared at each other.

Coach's whistle blew out to show class has begun. "Alright class. Take out your homework that I hoped you did last night with profound accuracy. Otherwise I might be forced to remind myself why I drink. Every night..."

As he makes his way around, I search in my binder. I flip back and forth. It's not there. It was here yesterday, it's always where I leave it. Where is it?

"STILINSKI! Homework, now."

"I can't find it Coach."

"You. Can't. Find IT?"

"It was here yesterday. It's done I swear-"

"I don't care if it is done if I don't have proof."

"Can't I just show you tomorrow?"

"It was due today."

"But Coach-"

He blew his whistle and I flinched. "Stilinksi. I expected more from you. Which is why I also expect ten more laps from you at practice today."

He walked away as the class chuckled and I put my head down on my desk.

"See, I told you. What a loser."

I sighed and closed my eyes and Scott rubbed my back slightly. When I snap my head up I see them all high fiving and my anger rises.

But then I see a bent corner to a page. I quint and see the last thing I wanted to see.

"Stiles what's wrong?"

"They have my assignment."

"What?"

"They have my assignment on their desk. They wanted to make me look like an idiot."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"How did they get it."

"I don't know."

Scott raised his voice from a whisper to normal talk. "Do you know anything other than their names?"

"Do you?"

"Well, no. But I'm starting to think we need too."


	5. 5 - Puzzled

_*Lydia's POV*_

* * *

><p>"And then I noticed they had my assignment!" Stiles told me.<p>

I finished chewing the bite of my sandwich and put in back on the lunch table. "No way."

"Yes way!"

"But Stiles, were you sure?"

"Positive. I dog eared the bottom left corner so I could find it easier."

"If you cleaned up your binder that wouldn't be a problem."

"Not the point Lydia! Something is up with them!"

I sighed, He wasn't going to give this up. "I agree they are weird Stiles, but stolen homework and possible camera stalking isn't a sign of supernatural activity."

"I agree stolen homework and camer- WHAT?"

I winced, I forgot I hadn't mentioned that to him yet. I just hadn't found the opportune moment. This certainly wasn't it, but I was thinking about it so much it just slipped.

"Lydia, what are you talking about?"

"Well when I was getting ready for the game the other night, I saw a flash, like a camera's. And then at the game I saw, Zach I think, with a camera. I don't even know if it was him, but that's where my mind went."

"I'm going to hit that bastard!"

"Stiles! Calm down, until we have proof I don't need any fighting. For now, we need to do what you want to do. Prove it."

"Well how are we going to do that?"

"I was kind of hoping you, Scott, or Kira might have come up with something by now.."

I had meant to think about it and what we could do about things, but I got sidetracked.

He sighed and put his head in his hands. I rubbed small circles on his back as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I could feel the tension in them, he was so stressed. "Maybe we have to just wait for a sign from them. Something fishy, maybe even a lead perhaps. They can't stay perfect forever if they truly are supernatural."

"We could be waiting for years, they seem so perfect," he spitted.

"No one is perfect. I mean, you come close," I said smiling. "But you, like everyone, has flaws."

Scott came running and slid into the chair across from us. He sounded winded like he had been running and his eyes were watering slightly, like he was about to have an emotional breakdown.

"You won't believe what just happened," he explained, voice cracking.

* * *

><p><em>*Scott's POV* <em> _**15 Minutes Earlier**_

* * *

><p>I reached for my regular shirt and switched it out for my gym shirt. Placing it on, I realized this one like all my others, was too tight. Since I started working out with Danny and Isaac after school. We were muscle and strength training and I think the whole werewolf strength thing makes it more of a competition between us. It was working...maybe a little too well.<p>

"Seriously?" I whispered to myself, trying to stretch it out a bit.

"You could just go shirtless," Danny exclaimed. "I mean you're not my type, but I can't deny those abs."

"Aha-aha. Eyes away."

I reached and put my gym shirt back on, and sprayed myself with Axe. That would definitely cover up the smell. I shut my gym locker and made my way out of there in a flash. The lunch bell rings out and I wince at the loud sound in my sensitive ears. That was late bell, I must have took to long. I run out of the locker room and run smack dab into Isaac. We both clatter to the ground and mutter profanity.

"What in the-Scott? What's the hurry? You late too?"

"Second time this week. My English teacher is going to kill me."

He gets up and offers me hand to do the same. I take it and brush myself off. The floors are so dusty and dirty, it's just plain gross. Isacc points to my neck.

"Dude, I'm sorry. You're bleeding on your neck. I must've accidentally hit you with the tip of my pencil when we clashed."

An unfamiliar voice spoke up. "You sure that clash was accidental?" He spoke the word accidental with air quotations to express his point.

"And who are you again?" I ask.

"The name is Thomas," he said switching from his leaning position on the wall to walking over to us. Three fingers touched the spot at which I was bleeding slightly. "It's a pity humans are marked so easily. But considering that's not what you are...this won't have any problem healing."

Isaac's mouth fell open in time with mine. "How did you-"

"None of your business wolf-boy."

"What your problem dick?" Isaac commented.

Thomas simply burst out laughing. "That's the best you got? And I don't have a problem..."

He leaned in close to my ear, not that he would need to considering my hearing. He slowly whispered, "...but Allison does."

My heart felt as though every stitch placed to help it back to being normal was ripped. Thomas walked away and I stood there frozen. Isacc came over and tried to get my attention but failed. I was in shock.

_Allison..._


	6. 6 - Smoke

**_"All alone, smoking his last cigarette..." -You Found Me by The Fray_**

* * *

><p><em>*Stiles's POV*<em>

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me!"<p>

"I wouldn't kid about this, never about Allison."

"Lydia! Here is our proof! How else would they know about a... sorry Scott...but a dead girl."

I looked over at Lydia, but she was still. She looked beyond pale, and her eyes were abnormally large. "Lydia? Are you okay babe?"

I looked at her closer, she was shaking slightly...she didn't look alright.

"Lyds," I said, gripping the side of her shoulders, and that's when I felt all her weight go into them and her eyes closed.

"Lydia!"

Scott came running from the other side of the table to help me, and he listened for her heartbeat. "It's high, but I think she just fainted or something."

I looked down at her with worry. My own breathing wouldn't slow. Her strawberry blonde hair cascaded in my hands as I held her up.

"Stay with her, I'm going to go get the school nurse."

* * *

><p><em>*Lydia's POV*<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Allison just tell me what is going on! Are you alive? Are you dead? What is it?"<em>

_"Lydia," she began. "I wish I could tell you more, but they'll hurt me if they knew I was even trying to help you. I have to watch what I say-"_

_"But I need to know if I'm going to help you."_

_"I'm past saving Lydia. You need to focus on you now."_

_"How can I know what to look for if you won't tell me!"_

_"Lydia..."_

_I looked down and saw the same thing I always see. Instead of rushing to help her this time, I fell to my knees, and I blocked out her screams and cry's with my hands. I pushed on my ears harder and harder. For once I didn't want to hear anything, and I wished they weren't so sensitive with me being a banshee and all. Tears streamed down my face as I rocked back and forth until it faded away..._

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start, and something in my lap. It was a damp towel. I grabbed it and looked at it. It must have fell off my head when I sat up. Last I could remember I was with Scott and Stiles...and he was talking about something to do with-<p>

"You're awake," I look to see Stiles coming into my room, shutting the door soundlessly. In his hands was mug. Steam found its way out of it, into the crisp air.

"What happened?"

"You passed out after Scott told us what happened," he set the drink down on my bedside table. "I went to the nurse, and she said to take you home for bed rest, so I did. But I wanted to be here when you woke, make sure everything was okay."

"Aren't you just the best."

"And then you felt a little hot, so I got you a cold cloth, and then I figured you might be cold after the towel, so I covered you up, and then I figured you might have a dry throat when you awoke, so I got you a drink-"

I giggled. "Anything else?"

"Well if you hadn't awoke I probably would've thought of something new to keep myself busy. I also did the dishes for your mom, and folded your towels when I went to get you one."

I just shook my head at him. "You're absolute ridiculous you know that?"

"I know," he said climbing in with me, handing me the drink. It was hot chocolate, my favorite. As it found it's way to the stomach, I could feel it warming my insides. Stiles places a quick kiss upon my forehead which made me smile. "I was just trying to get my mind off you, since only the worst thoughts were coming to my brain. You really scared me today, you know?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's nice taking care of my baby."

"Just don't forget I can kick your ass anytime I please."

"Oh believe me, I know."

He just hold me there like that, as I sip hot liquids. I lean my head onto his shoulder, and close my eyes.

I don't tell him the real reason why I fainted. Let him think it was just the shock of the news, and not the fact I saw Allison...sitting next to Scott.

It's not only in my dreams anymore.

And that scares me more than anything else.

But I don't tell him this. He doesn't need this in his life right now. I'm burden enough, having all sorts of problems, on top of Scott, and the new kids.

No, I won't tell him.

At least not now.

* * *

><p>The morning is cold. Snow is laying in patches on the ground, clumpy and wet. I know it's melting a bit, but there is still large amounts. Of course, Beacon Hills High wouldn't close for a snow day unless you couldn't physically get your door open in the morning, so here I am. Freezing my hands off at the bus stop on a cold, dark morning.<p>

After Stiles left, I didn't get much sleep. I was too afraid to see her again. But nothing a little concealer and a good attitude can't fix. I wrap my arms around my body and jump up and down a little, wondering why heels were a good idea today.

_Because they look fabulous, and give the illusion that your not actually 5'3._

I do make a good point. I breathed out in front of me and saw my own breath. You know it's cold when. Geez. But then I breathed in the air and coughed.

I may have a bad case of morning breath once and a while, but that's not morning breath. After coughing a bit, I look around and notice a guy standing at the bus stop with me.

His hair was blonde, the cigarette dangling from his mouth as he smiled at me. "Hey. Want one?"

"No thank you."

"Too bad," he said, throwing his to the ground and stopping it out before lighting a new one. "This was my last one."

"Who are you?"

"The name's Ryan. Yours?"

"None of your business."

"What a peculiar name."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, your way too uptight for me princess."

"I am not. And even if I was, I have a boyfriend."

"You already know what I think of him."

"Which is why I think you should shut your trap so I can sew it that way."

"Woah, feisty. I like it."

He stepped closed to me, and I took I step in the other direction. He smiled and I just raised my eyebrows.

He took another step towards me when I threatened him. "Don't come any closer."

"Or what princess?"

"I'll...scream."

"Oh yeah. Forgot. Banshee-" my mouth dropped, "high pitched and very loud," he finished.

"How do you-"

"Too bad all you could do when Allison was killed...was scream."

His words felt like a dagger in my heart. How did he know Allison? How did he know I was a banshee? How did he know all I did was scream? How did he know I felt guilty and depressed at not being able to do more that night?

"As if screaming could help anyone. Certainly didn't help her. What makes me think it could help you?"

"Screw you."

"I already told you that you aren't my type."

"Go impair yourself on a pole why don't you," I threat. But it didn't sound like much of a threat. My voice shook, as much as my hands.

"Things like that can't hurt those of us who are already dead."

"What in the-"

The bus pulls up. "Oh, and you won't be seeing Allison for a while," he says before getting on. "She was punished for helping you. Just one more thing you couldn't save her from."

I couldn't do this. I couldn't wait any longer, and I couldn't let him see me cry. So in silence, I walked back to my place, away from him. My mom was already at work, so no one would know if I just stayed home.

* * *

><p><em>*Stiles POV*<em>

* * *

><p>We make a screeching stop in my Jeep at school. I look for Lydia's car in the parking lot before I remember that her parents took it away recently. She'll have it back soon, but for now she was stuck with the bus. But as the day went on, I didn't see her in any of my classes, or at lunch.<p>

Where was she?


	7. 7 - Derek

_*Scott's POV*__** (SUPRISE)**_

* * *

><p>"Maybe she just needed a day off Stiles. A day to think about everything that has happened recently. Or who knows, maybe she's just under the weather," I commented.<p>

"She's not. She invited me to go dress shopping again later," Kira piped up.

"I'm tempted to go see her now," Stiles says as he picks at his salad with his fork.

"Maybe she just needs some space. She's not been 100% lately," I say, while trying to find that hair I spotted in my mac and cheese. I pull it out and with a disgusted face throw it to the side at the ground. Cafeteria food is disgusting at Beacon Hills High.

"I get that Scott, but I'm worried."

"I know bud," I say rubbing his back a bit. The feelings he has for this girl. I mean, they were always there, but when she returned them, they got 10x stronger. Nothing in the world could stop them.

"So what could they be if they aren't werewolves?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. Where is the Beastiary when you need it?" Stiles replied, head in his hands.

"We could ask Mr. Argent?" I offered.

"No, last I heard it Derek stole it from him," Kira said with an eye roll and a smile.

She was so cute. I am more than happy to have her in my life. She is so in-the-know, and smart and kind, and funny, and really I could go on all day about how perfect she truly is.

"Then we start there," Stiles said, grabbing his bag and standing up from the table.

"Well we can't go now, there is still one class left."

"You mean you can't go. I have a free period right now." He hauled his bookbag over his shoulder and nodded. "I'll go now, meet me there ASAP."

"We'll hurry dude."

He walked out of the school, and I walked to chemistry. It was going to be a looooonnnnngggg last class.

* * *

><p><em>*Stiles POV*<em>

* * *

><p>I parked my Jeep in front of Derek's apartment and made my way in. I came in front of the large door and knocked on it three times. I looked up at the camera on my left and smiled. Derek had put in some serious locks and safety measures since I broke in when I was under the nogtisunes influence.<p>

I smiled widely at it, and I simply heard Derek's voice over the intercom say, "Go away Stiles."

"Wish I could. Scott and Kira sent me."

"Why?"

"Just let me in Derek?"

"Why?"

"We need the Beastiary."

Silence. Then several clicks of different levels in volume and weight. Then his door slid open.

"Get in stupid." He muttered.

I smiled largely and walked in. He re-applied all the locks as I took a seat on his bed, one of the only furniture in this place. There was a couch, and table, a bed, and a counter. And stairs leading to upstairs, and I didn't even want to know what was up there, so I happily stayed down here.

"Off the bed," Derek said walking upstairs.

I moved onto the couch and waited. When Derek returned, the book was in his hands. He plopped it down in front of me. I reached for it, but he slapped my hand away.

"Ouch!"

"Haven't you forgotten something?"

"No..."

"You sure? Because you don't sound sure."

"What am I missing? It's a book. It's not like I need powers to open and read it. It's not locked so I don't need a key. It's not like it is going to bite me Derek!"

Derek shook his head. "The Beastiary is written in Archaic Latin. Didn't you think to bring Lydia with you, AKA the only person in the pack who understands and knows how to translate Archaic Latin?"

"Shit." I muttered.

* * *

><p><em>*Lydia's POV*<em>

* * *

><p>I tried to stay awake. Then I wouldn't see her. But now her voice rings out in my ears. It is all I hear. But I'm awake. This can't be happening.<p>

"Lydia..."

"Stop it please," I whisper again.

"Lydia..."

"Please just stop!"

"Lydia..."

"Enough!" I flip my blanket over my head but I see Allison on the edge of my bed, sitting there, looking at me. I feel the need to scream, but I know I shouldn't. If I do, she'll disappear again. But the urge to scream is so powerful I have to bite my tongue.

"Lydia," she says.

I pinch my arm and keep my mouth shut. This isn't a dream, oh but how I wish it was. Then I could make sense of this, but no. This is reality, and I'm seeing dead people. But she can't be here...

"What," I choke out. I can barely speak. All I want to do is scream.

"You need to go find Stiles, he's been trying to call you. He needs your help. They are at Derek's. They need you to translate the Beastiary. You need to remember what they said to your this morning. You can actually help now. If you can figure out what they are, you can help yourself, you can help everyone. You can help me."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"I've said too much already. Please, it will help me and you."

"How?"

"You'll need to figure that out on your own."

"But you can't tell me anything else?"

"I gave you your instructions now you need to go and help them. You can be doing more there than sitting here under your covers with mascara streaks and depression."

"I haven't been able to sleep in days, what am I supposed to look like, Cinderella?"

"Healthy. You're supposed to look healthy, and you don't."

"I can't get sleep. I am stressed. I'm seeing and hearing dead people. I see you die over and over again in my dreams, and now you're sitting at the edge of my bed. _I'm going out of my mind_."

"Okay, then get a cup of espresso and go for it. You need to still socialize Lyds."

I know she is right. But I just don't feel like it.

"I know you're feeling guilty Lyds. There was nothing you could've done to save me-"

"If I hadn't gotten captured-"

"Like that was your control. Stop moping. You need to help yourself, me, and the pack."

"Fine, just stop nagging me already. I'm going."

I stand up and go over to the closet and pick out sweat and a tee, weekend clothes. I'm just going to Derek's, no need to dress up. I go to the bathroom and change. I shove my hair up in a half bun, half ponytail, not caring anymore. I wash my face to get rid of the make-up that ran down my face.

I grip the edge of the counter. I don't want to go back into the room and see her again. It's like tearing open an old wound so much that it never heals properly. I reach for the door handle and notice my hand is shaking uncontrollably. I use my other hand to steady myself and open up the door. I swing it open, expecting to see Allison at the end of the bed.

But she is nowhere to been seen.

There is no trace of her. As if she was never even here.

* * *

><p>I stand in front of Derek's and knock repeatedly. Not even pausing.<p>

"Quit it, I'm coming," I hear him yell.

I hear several locks turn and it makes me question why such a powerful werewolf needs such security measures. I roll my eyes and wait for it to open.

He opens it, but his face is shocked. "Lydia?"

"What?" I snap.

"Nothing, you just...look different."

"I'm allowed to have a drab day once and a while buddy. You should know that, I've seen your wardrobe."

I walk past him and see the whole gang on the couch. I sit next to Stiles and notice they are all giving me the same look as Derek did.

I sigh. "Could everyone please stop staring at me like I'm an alien."

"We are just shocked to see Mrs. High heels and sassy attitude in sweats and sneakers," Stiles says, roping an arm around my shoulders, and making me smiles and laugh.

"Well, I felt like it. Now what do you need me for?"

Derek crossed his arms. "We are trying to figure out what the newbies might be. We need you to check the Beastiary."

"Okay. What do I look for? Clones? There does seem to be a lot of them."

"Just anything we've seen so far. Have you noticed anything else?" Stiles asked, rubbing my right shoulder blades.

"Well..."

"Well what?" Kira asked.

"This morning," I began. "At the bus stop, one of them approached me. I think it was Ryan? I don't know. He said he knew my fears, and my secrets. He said he knew about Allison. He knew about that night, the night she died. She said she was suffering. I called him a name, and he said something."

"What did he say?"

"He said something like 'little things can't hurt those who are already dead'," I mimic.

They all gasped.

"Okay," Derek said sitting down. "So, they are secretive themselves, but know everyone else's, they can communicate with the dead, and are manipulative."

"Isn't that every single supernatural species?" Scott said.

"Basically," I whined, putting my head into my hands. "I'm going to have to read the whole god damned book!"

"Then you'd best get started," Derek said. "You are our only hope in finding out what they are."

I looked at the book in front of me, almost wishing it would burst into flames. I didn't want to read this whole thing. But everyone was counting on me, and I can't let them down more than I already have. I grab the book and flip to page one.


	8. 8 - Warning

_*Stiles POV*_

* * *

><p>"This is impossible!" Lydia yelled, the sound filling the empty room of her mother's lake house. We had decided to bring her here to read, since it was more than quiet, and there would be little to no distractions. That was until about fifteen minute ago when Lydia texted me -Can you come join me, I'm going out of my mind- and I drove over here.<p>

"You're doing great Lyds," I say rubbing her back in a clockwise circle.

"There are 401 chapters in this thing!" She complained, throwing her head into her hands.

"But look! You are already on Chapter 12! That means only 388 left!"

"389 actually. God if you'd actually pay attention when we study you wouldn't be such a duntz!"

I stared at her shocked. This was not Lydia. It was like it was her, but it wasn't. Like she was here, but in grungy clothes, and sporting dark circles. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry," she muttered very low.

I sit on the floor next to her. "What's gotten into you?"

She dug the palm of her hand into her forehead. "Before I tell you, can you find me some Advil, or something? My head is killing me."

"Sure." I get up and run downstairs. The only things in the cupboard are two glasses, two plates, two sets of silverware, and a small selection of medications, most for weird things I don't recognize. But those are prescribed to Mrs. Martin. Behind it all I find the Advil, and when I pop it open only two pills are left in it. They'll have to do.

I get back upstairs and open the door to see Lydia staring out at something. I look in her line of direction, but I don't see anything but air. "Lyds?"

She jumps at the sound of my voice and looks at me with a shocked expression. Like she just noticed I was in here, and I had startled her. Her eyes wander back to where she was looking before, and then they widen more than before, and she keeps looking back between the air and me.

Her mouth is open like she is trying to form words but it isn't working. Her breathing becomes quick and her eyes begin to produce tears.

I run to her and grip her shoulders roughly. "Lydia, what's wrong?"

She closes her mouth and shuts her eyes tight. She opens them, and now she only stares off into the distance for a moment, then back to me. Her breathing is quick but it is slowing, her tears stopping. She stares at me for a long time and I slowly loosen my grip on her shoulders. I try to ask one more, "Lydia-"

But she cuts me off by launching herself at me, hugging herself to me with her left arm above my shoulder hanging down, fingers connecting with her right arm which is under my other shoulder, snaking its way upwards. I am shocked, but my arms find their way to clasp around the small of her back. She doesn't let go, and neither do I. If this is what she needs right now, so be it. She'll tell me in time. The sooner the better, but I'm more interested in what she needs right now to feel safe, rather than what the actual problem is. But I'll find that out too, I just have to be patient with her.

"Take me home Stiles," she whispers, and I gladly oblige.

* * *

><p><em>*Lydia's POV*<em>

* * *

><p>Stiles had just left to get the medication when it started. I saw the black smoke take a tall form, and when it faded, there Allison was.<p>

But so was Ryan. And he had a gun pointed to her head.

I froze, Allison looked already dead, which in a sense, she already was. But Ryan looked normal, just slightly transparent as if he were a hologram. "So Lydia, we meet again," he cooed.

I was frozen.

"We really ought to actually sit down sometime and have a real conversation but for now, I'll keep this short. Since we've forbidden Allison from telling you anymore, but need to get this show on the road soon, I'll simply hint to you that the Beastiary has many useless chapters in it. You'll never encounter half of the species in it. Our species is also very rare. Let's just say chapters 1-310 are useless, and 320-410 are also. That's a ten chapter gap, use it-"

"Lyds?" Stiles says.

I jump sky high and look at him, struggling to form a sentence at his words, and the sight of Allison here.

"Such a pretty boy. Too bad you won't be able to save him when the time comes. Or will you?"

I look at him and I can feel the tears threatening to spill. _No no no. They can't take him away too. They can't. They won't kill him! They've already got Allison, what more do they want from me?_

I keep looking back at him and then Ryan.

"When the time comes Lydia you'll have a chance to save him. To save Scott, Kira, Derek, Isaac, and the rest of them. You'll even have a chance to save Allison. If I were you, when that time comes I'd take it."

"Lydia, what's wrong?" Stiles calls out.

"There will be blood, there will be insanity, there will be death Lydia. I'd prepare yourself, and those around you. It'd be a shame to loose so many. Especially the one who loves you so much. Or does he? Do you question his loyalty at all Lydia? Or do you really believe there is nothing more between him and Malia?"

I could almost feel my heart bursting as I sat there on my knees.

"You'd better get some sleep Lydia, you're going to need it. I think Allison is going to do the same thing-"

And he pulled the trigger as I shut my eyes tight. When I opened them I only saw Stiles.

"Lydia-"

The need in my body for his arms to be around me, to be held tight is too much. I latch onto him with the intention of never letting go. Eventually his arms hug me, and I breathe in and out. I look up to the sky and thank god for Stiles being in my life, but Ryan's words already seep into my mind. _Do you question his loyalty at all Lydia? Or do you really believe there is nothing more between him and Malia? _Those simple words bringing me back to a painful time when I thought Stiles would never be anything more than hers, or anything more than a friend to me.I hold on a bit tighter before whispering, "Take me home Stiles."

He picks up the book, and gives it to me to hold, then he picks me up bridal style and takes me to his Jeep. He drops me off at home and I give him a quick kiss goodnight before heading upstairs for bed. Sleep washes over me so quickly after missing a few nights of it. His words echo once more in my brain before the dark consumes me.

_You'd better get some sleep Lydia. You're going to need it._


	9. 9 - Malia

**_"You got some kinda nerve, taking all I want..." - You Found Me by The Fray_**

* * *

><p><em>*Stiles POV*<em>

* * *

><p>The next day she does make it to school, and i spend as much time as I can with my arm wrapped around her, just smiling at her. She's so beautiful. The way her brow furrows when she is confused, the way her hair is so much like her personality, fiery and wild, and just how skin deep her perfection really is. I love her, and I don't have a doubt in the world about that.<p>

She is still pounding at the Beastiary, harder than before. But she seems to have made quite some progress. But that also worries me as to how long she stayed up last night. "Lydia, you can take a break you know-"

"No I can't, I have to figure it out Stiles."

Even Scott looks at her. "Lydia, for your own health, I insist," he says calmly, reaching to slide the book away. He pulls it away and her face becomes frantic like she needs it back right now. Like that book was the bible, and she was doing an exorcism that she had to finish.

I could see her arms getting ready to reach for it, and when they did, I grabbed her wrists, and she gave up with a sigh. "You don't understand."

"Then tell me," I say.

"I can't, you'll think I'm crazy..."

Her voice was such a whisper.

"Lydia-"

The bell rings out and she just stares at me for once more moment, and by studying her eyes, I could tell they were glossy with unfallen tears, than she turned around and walked away, not listening to my protests.

It was about 11pm. I really should've hit the hay a while ago, but I just didn't feel like it.

I was too worried about Lydia.

The Beastiary was at the corner of my bed, and I sit at the top, staring at it. Was it turning her crazy? Or was there something else in play? Who, and more importantly, what are those bastards? Why can't she trust me enough to tell me what is going on? Why can't we figure this out?

I stare at the book. I want to throw it in the garbage. I want to rip it out page by page. I also want to read it all even though I don't know how to. I want to figure out so she doesn't have too. It's too much pressure on her, and I hate seeing her like this.

My phone rings and I pick it up.

It's a text message from Malia.

I slide open the lock screen and find my way to the message. It reads: "_Stiles?"_

I frown. Why would she be texting me?

"_Yes?"_ I reply.

_"Hehe, you have GOT to find ur way down to Greenbergs welcome home house par-tay. I'm having so much fun! You've got to come Stiles!"_

I looked at time once more. The supposed party was for Greenberg who was in the hospital with a shattered ankle; he was home now so the team was throwing a party. I had totally forgotten about it, and it was probably well underway by now. Cops would be by in a couple of hours. No way I was getting caught there by my dad. Being grounded was not something I needed right now.

_"Malia I can't." _I said.

_"Plllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"_

I rolled my eyes. _"You're drunk."_

There was a long pause with no conversation. A little ringer went off, and my heart stopped.

_"I know."_

_"But I still love you."_

Who does she think she is, sending me a text like that? We are over, can't she accept that? I'm with Lydia now and she knows it!

Another ring went off.

_"I'm sorry, that was the wrong thing to say. But could you come give me a ride home at least?"_

_"Sure."_ I reply.

* * *

><p>Why did I agree to help her? Well, because I'm a nice guy for one. Because I don't think a drunk driving accident would help the pack right now. Because I think of it nothing more than giving a friend a ride home. Because I love Lydia, not her, but maybe I could preserve a friendship with her.<p>

I put my Jeep into park, and can almost feel the vibrations of the loud music from out here.

I open up the door and step out. Before I can make it to the sidewalk I am almost plowed over by 3 streakers running across the sidewalks.

I freeze and close my eyes as the shout and run, and when I can no longer here them I move forward.

The house is a complete mess. I can't take two steps without stepping in one of three things. For one, puke. Secondly, spilled drink. And the third is something I hope it's not, and something I should probably not say out loud.

She texted me that she was upstairs in the office room before I left the house. I make my way up the stairs, dodging the guy who thinks he can fly (which isn't true, and he knows that now) and turning the corner. I find the office luckily instead of walking in on the bedrooms. I shut the door behind me. Malia turns at the sound of my voice and giggles as she gets up from the floor.

"Well, well, well. Charming is finally here," she says slurringly.

"Look, my Jeep's outside, let's-"

Her claws came out as she gripped the edges of my flannel shirt and pulled me closer to her.

She whipped me around towards the table and threw me onto it.

"Malia!"

She licked my left cheek, and then smiled at me.

And then she threw her lips at me, quite literally.

* * *

><p><em>*Lydia's POV*<em>

* * *

><p>This party was stupid. I shouldn't even be here. Everyone knows I have the best parties, definitely not Greenberg. But Kira forced me to come, said it would be a break, a night out even.<p>

But evil never takes a break.

I was just too focused on the new guys to realize the backseat evil.

That was until I tried to find a place to calm down.

My head was pounding from the music being too loud. Scratch that, I like loud music. But loud crappy music, I needed a minute. But every room I walked in on was just teenagers doing the do. I just needed one room of piece and quiet.

But when I opened the door to Stiles and Malia kissing.

The shock was unreal.

Was this a dream?

Was this real?

And the worst part?

They weren't stopping.

Until Malia broke the kiss.

Looked up at me.

And laughed.

My hand covered my mouth and I ran out.

Out of the room.

Out of the house.

And hell...

I wanted out of this world.

Kira and Scott followed me and they kept trying to ask me what was wrong.

But all I kept thinking was...

_Does he love you? Do you question his loyalty at all Lydia? Or do you really believe there is nothing more between him and Malia?_

I put my hands over my ears.

The urge taking over.

I couldn't take it anymore.

So I screamed.


	10. 10 - Why

_*Stiles POV*_

* * *

><p>"Get off of me!" I shouted at her. I shoved her off me and got off the table, running out of the room after Lydia.<p>

I saw the way she looked at us.

Never again do I want to see such a thing on her face.

Before I can leave Malia shuts the door. "What is wrong with you?" She growls.

"I could be asking you the same Malia! You know we aren't together anymore, so why did you kiss me?"

"Because I miss us. You don't belong with that freak!" She was practically screaming now, her eyes glowing blue. "She is a stupid, psychotic bitch! She'll kill you, or she'll get you killed. And yet your like a puppy trailing behind her. She puts you down so much you might as well be under her shoe! She never loved you, so why do you feel so strongly about her!"

Malia was drunk. But she was also bat-shit crazy. And I would not have her degrade Lydia anymore.

"Lydia is not psychotic, but she is smart. She is so god dammed smart that she could figure this whole thing out while you're at a party tonight, wasting yourself away over something that we had, something that never felt nearly as real as Lydia's and I relationship does. If she is the cause of my death, so be it. I would go to the ends of the earth for her. She used to put me down, but now we build each other up higher than any wall. She loves me just as much, if not more than I love her. We have something you and me were struggling to find, and I hope you find it someday. But it's not going to be with me Malia. So give it up."

I sidestep her and grab the handle to the door and swing it open. Leaving as fast as I can. But that was when I heard her scream.

The sound was if something, or someone was being ripped apart, like all death itself. I know she was upset, but I know her ugly sob screaming, and that wasn't it. Sure this will have crushed her, but we all knew what the banshee's scream brought.

Death.

* * *

><p>I couldn't find her anywhere. Scott and Kira said that they couldn't get a word out of her. Like she was in a trance. So she drove home. I told them I was going after her, but they said she was probably the last person I wanted to see right now. Scott offered to come home with me, and I had accepted. Now we both are laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling.<p>

"I can only image what she thinks must've happened. Malia on top of me, kissing me. She probably thinks I was cheating on her, but I wasn't."

"I know dude."

"I need to tell her."

"She doesn't want to see you dude. She thinks you cheated on her."

I dragged my hands down my face in agony.

My door swung open and Scott and I stood straight up from the bed with a leap. It was my dad, Sherriff Stilinski.

He keeps hold of the door handle as he says, "There is someone here for you Scott. It's your mom, she wants you home."

Scott turns to me. "Sorry dude."

He makes his way out and my dad shuts the door. I flop back down on the bed and sigh. My world is ending, I am completely convinced.

There are 3 consecutive knocks on my door.

"Go away Dad. I'm not in the mood to talk."

Three more knocks.

I get up and make my way to the door.

"Dad I told you-"

I swing it open.

But it's not my dad.

It's Lydia.

* * *

><p>"Lydia?"<p>

"Stiles..." She whispers so low, her voice cracking and raspy.

We just look at each other for a long moment. Silent.

"Do you want to come in," I motion to my room.

She walks in without a sound, walking lightly. She heads straight over to the window, pushing back the curtains. She looks back and forth frantically.

"Lydia what's wrong?"

She jumps and looks at me. "I'm just checking."

"Checking for what?"

"Them."

_Them. _It send a certain chill down my spine. I know who she is speaking about.

"Lydia what's wrong?"

She turns around, her voice much louder than I've heard it in days. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah. What's up with you lately?"

"What up with me?"

I can see her eyes growing wider, and I knew this could get ugly. She looked as though she was going to explode. And that is exactly what she did.

"I don't know Stiles. Maybe it was the fact that we were so strong. And then these new kids came, just like they always do, and screwed everything up again. Because we can't have normal lives you know. And then you all put the pressure of finding out what they were on me when I was keeping something from all of you.

"Allison. Her death has been crushing me for months now. And when those guys showed up, I started seeing her. Like an illusion. First in dreams, then in reality. But then she talked. And then she kept dying the same horrible way. But I couldn't tell you, you'd think I was crazy. When I was acting strange the other night, Ryan was there. But you couldn't see him. He had Allison in his grasps. He threatened her. He threatened you.

"But he did shed some light on one thing. He asked if I truly believed you were faithful to me. I knew you were. That was until tonight. I saw you and her..."

I but in, "Lydia-"

"No! I saw you two. And my world that I thought was spiraling out of control, finally crashed. I've been feeling headachy, depressed, stressed, and like I was surrounded by death. When I got to that party, Kyle was there. He said his brother was right, that I should've listened to them. He backed me up against a wall...and Stiles...you were the one I wanted there to protect me. But you weren't. I shoved him off before he could try anything and ran upstairs. That was how I found you. I didn't know where else to go Stiles. You were always my home."

I tried again. "Lydia-"

"No! Stiles! Why when I was in trouble did I think you could save me? Why do I always run to you? Why do I love you even though you clearly still love her? Where were you? Why were you kissing her?"

She paused. "Why do I love you so goddamned much?"

I went over to her and engulfed her in my arms, and she clawed onto the back of my shirt like it was the Titanic, and we were going down together.

I didn't realize how much was going on with her. I should've been there. And I tell her that. "I'm so sorry Lydia. I should've been there for you. But you don't know everything. I didn't kiss her Lyds. She kissed me, and when I saw your face...I didn't know if I could live knowing I had caused you that pain."

She sobs into my shirt, but it was almost like a relief sob. "I thought you were unfaithful to me."

"God no Lydia," I say grabbing her face. "You're my world. Not her. I love you so much. Not her."

Lydia grips back onto me. "Stiles, I keep seeing Allison, she won't go away!"

"Shh," I say petting her hair. "We'll get through this together Lyds."

"It's like they are stalking me! I don't feel safe anywhere!"

I smile. "Do you feel safe here?"

"Where?"

"In my arms?"

She just smiles and rest her head on my shoulder. "Always."

I take her to the bed, and turn out the lights. We lay together for the rest of the night. Peacefully.

She sleeps, I don't. I just keep protecting her and looking at her. Wondering how the hell I am so lucky to have her here, even after all she's going through.


	11. 11 - Demons

_*Lydia's POV*_

* * *

><p>The next day we went to Scott's, everyone was there. I explained everything, not leaving anything out. We put together the facts, and re-opened the Beastiary. I took a deep breath and began to read again.<p>

Werewolves, Mermaids, Fairies, Zombies, Hybrids, More Werewolves, Emissaries, More Werewolves, a bit on Banshee's (I was so going to read up on that one later). Some other words I wasn't aware how to pronounce.

Then I think about it.

"Hey guys. Look at the list, does this fit?"

Deaton, Derek, and Scott all crowd around the list, Malia and Kira stand patiently, and Stiles is leaning over my shoulder impatiently. As if he could read it faster in a language he didn't even know how to decode.

"A supernatural creature that can pass between the three realms, life, death, and between their home territories, purgatory. They usually travel in groups. Each member of which with their own strengths and desires. Extremely dangerous. Can hold back souls from passing the gates of heaven. Can appear at any point, and be invulnerable in the world of life. They exist because when their soul died, they were denied access to heaven by another demon, and dragged down to hell, where they become what they are. They are technically already dead, just spirits with divine power. They are only vulnerable between worlds (purgatory) this is the only place where they can be killed. They can haunt others and literally make them feel insane, with the main goal of killing someone. They usually target women. When they kill the women, they deny her access to heaven so they can use her without her permission to get others to cross over. As well they usually target those who are surrounded by death, what they like to call easy prey, such as..."

I stop reading. I know we've found it.

"Such as what Lydia?"

"Banshees."

* * *

><p>"Lydia..." Stiles, shuts the book in front of me.<p>

"It's okay. Just proving what we already knew right."

"So what are they exactly?" Scott asks.

"They are demons, from the darkest pits of hell." Deaton explains before I can. "And they are trying to drive Lydia to death, by her own hard or by theirs. And they are growing impatient."

"So they are using Allison as a ploy, just like the book said?" Scott asks, and I can almost hear the tears growing.

"Precisely."

There was an eerily long silence in the room. No one said a word, but I knew all of our brains were on hyper drive.

"So how do we kill them?" Derek says.

"The book said they can only be killed in purgatory, the land between heaven and hell."

"How do we get there without dying ourselves?"

"If someone were to slip into a coma, they would be in-between," Deaton offers. "Then they would have to fight hard, because if they died facing these demons, they would die considering they would still be partially attached to the real world."

"I'll do it," Scott says loudly.

"No." I shout at him. I close my eyes and look down. "If they want me, they'll have me. But I'm not going down without a fight."

"Lyds, no." Stiles says, grabbing my hand.

"Stiles, it's not your choice to make." I stare into his big brown eyes. If this doesn't work, those are what I think I'm going to miss the most. The way they study me as if I am a textbook, and he is dying to pass.

I stand up. "I have a plan."

* * *

><p>It was three days ago we had that meeting. The plan was set for Friday, four days away. It was all preparation since that meeting, but right now I sit in my room with Allison is on the bed in front of me. Cards are sprawled out before us.<p>

"Go fish," I say.

"They are growing impatient you know." She says.

"I'm aware Allison."

"They are coming for you."

"I know.

"Why are you so calm?"

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Because I don't fear death anymore Allison."

"You should be. You know the truth now, they are going to kill you and either use you like me, or make you one of them!"

I laugh. "So be it."

"They are coming tonight!"

This caught me off guard, "tonight?!"

I see Allison's face grow scared, and I hear their voice all in sync behind me.

"Are you ready to go Lydia?"

I turn towards them. It was earlier than expected. I wasn't sure if I could do this. I had to warn the others. But until I could, I had to be strong. I stand up off the bed and stand looking at them. When I blink they all surround me like a circle.

"We heard you scream. We didn't know banshee's could predict their own death."

I laughed. "I know more than you ever will."

"Like what?"

I laughed. "Like how you think you know how this is going to go down."

They were silent, and confused.

"Get her. Before she tries anything."

They lunged at me.

I grinned.

Closing my eyes I shot my arms out towards them as they were all blown back against the wall.

They all look up at me, confused and shocked by the outburst that came from my most inner core of who I am, and something I had only just learned how to control. I grabbed my phone and texted three simple letters to my all contact. _SOS._

They got up from the floor and looked at me. "How did you do that?"

I pulled open the drawer. I took out the stainless steel blade.

"See you in a minute," I said softly, and plunged the blade deep into both my arms.

I went deeper than I would've ever thought possible. Deeper than intended. I could only hope they would find me in time, or all this would've gone to waste.

The world is slowly fading around me, but I can still hear Allison's shrill cries, and the demons shocked screams. It hurts my ears, but not for long.

The darkness I felt since I became a banshee surrounds me, and takes me into it's grasps.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: If you are confused, this is intentional. I wrote this chapter in a way that I wanted the reader to not know the plan quite yet, but don't fret. All will be explained in the next chapter.<strong>


	12. 12 - Death

**_"Just a little late, You found me, You found me..." -You Found Me by The Fray_**

* * *

><p><em>*Stiles POV*<em>

* * *

><p>I didn't like this plan. Too much could go wrong. It was too risky. My thoughts were even more scattered when I got the text<p>

_SOS_

Who knew three letters could mean so much. I didn't even take the Jeep. I could run faster, or at least I thought I could. I run out of the house despite my dad's protests, and I run like her life depends on it, because it might.

When I reach her doorstep, the door is open, and I run right through it and up the stairs. Derek is on the outside of the room, in the middle of the hall, he blocks my path.

"Stiles stop."

"I need in there Derek!"

He grunts as he holds me back from my attempts to fight my way past him. "Stiles!" He yells more fiercely than I've ever heard.

I stop fighting.

Derek's eyes are dark, and they look like they have no hope left in them. They are also slightly glossy, like the night Boyd died. I know this is worse than I could've ever imagined.

"Stiles, you don't want to go in there."

"But-"

"Scott is handling it, taking away her pain, making sure she doesn't die. The paramedics are on the way."

"But it isn't the right night! She isn't done her training!"

"She's on her own now. There is nothing more we can do for her-"

While Derek is busy explaining I duck under him and run into her room.

I stand there frozen. My hand flies to my mouth, within milliseconds I am crying. Scott is lent over her. A Lydia with closed eyes and a pained face. Blood is everywhere. Her arm shredded upwards, blood spattered everywhere, and a single almost dry tear upon her cheek.

Scott's is holding her hand, his veins in his arm showing wildly. His face in agony. "Stiles, you shouldn't be in here," he says through gritted teeth.

I fall to my knees, and then back. I make a sitting up fetal position and rock back in forth, unable to take my eyes off of her body lying there.

_Lydia..._

_Lydia..._

_Lydia..._

I couldn't breathe. I literally couldn't breathe. It came out in short spurts, I think I was having a panic attack. Derek blocks my vision, and grabs a hold of my throat. I gasp for air, and then I end up holding my breath. _Just like mine and Lydia's first kiss... _

"Stiles, you have to be stronger than this," he says releasing my throat. "This is tragic, but don't lose hope. She still has one chance to make it."

The paramedics arrive, and so does my dad with the police department, but I don't move an inch. I just sit there, unmoving, feeling like someone scooped out my insides and threw them away. NO way to retrieve them, I just felt empty.

* * *

><p><span><strong>THE PREVIOUS NIGHT<strong>

* * *

><p>Lydia sat on the bed with me. My left hand and her right clasping together.<p>

"This isn't safe," I whispered.

"It's the only way Stiles."

"Your pretending to commit suicide, hoping we planned the timing out so we can get to you in time so you don't die, but are just far gone enough to slip into a coma. Then you're on your own to defeat them in the other realm, convince them to let Allison pass through, and return."

"It's risky I know-"

"And you develop on powers you don't even know you had, and don't let know how to control and figure it out within a week. Then you might, still possibly have the slightest chance winning."

"Are you saying you don't think I'm going to make it Stiles?"

I take a deep breath. "I'm saying I don't know how I'm going to feel if you don't come back." My voice cracked and I closed my eyes as a single tear dripped out.

Her hand slipped out of mine, and when I opened my eyes she was kneeling in front of me, her own tears falling. She flipped her hair out of her face and smiled. "You know, you once told me something very smart. You said, death doesn't just happen to you Lydia. It happens to everyone around you, standing at your funeral while they are wondering what the hell they are going to do with their lives without you in it.

I understand it won't be easy Stiles. After that talk, I thought about how you must've felt then, and how I would've felt if it was you in the same position. I thought about it again today. I know what you're feeling," she laughed. "Do you remember when I read The Fault In Our Stars, and I was crying because he died, and you claimed that was a sucky ending?"

"Yeah."

"In your eyes, you saw the death. But when you look back on it, or when I did, I saw the romance behind it. Before it. I saw the love they shared in a short amount of time."

Silence.

"This is too short Lydia," I tell her. "There aren't enough memories when there could be so many more."

She wipes the tears closest to her eyes away and retake my hands. "I know that Stiles. But we are a part of a life that is so frantic, that this would've happened one day or another."

"It's not fair."

"I know that Stiles...but what would you say if...we made one more memory?" She says slowly.

I look into her eyes, and she looks into mine.

That night will be one I will cherish forever, and if she lives through this, so will she. I memorized every part of her body, and she will be truly hard to forget. We fit together like the yin and yang, like puzzle pieces, like coffee and creamer. Put it however you like. But in reality...it was just the way it should be. We were our own perfect match, and we always had been.

* * *

><p>She did it.<p>

She fucking did it.

The doctors just came out to tell us she is in a coma.

Kira cried, Scott held her. Derek ran his hands down his face. I just stared at her through the window to her room. Dad rubbed my back, saying something that I didn't hear. She looked almost peaceful.

She was so strong.

_Lydia, I know you can't hear me. These are my own thoughts. But if you could, I would tell you to fight like you've never fought before. Make your way back to me. You have to Lyds...you just have to._

I wish she could open her eyes and stand up from her bed, and just tell me something, anything to reassure me. Her voice always did that. So I turn away from the door, and make my way outside. I sit on the curb.

I grab my cell phone and dial her number. I know it off by heart. After 3 rings, the all so familiar messaging system kicks in.

"This is Lydia, I'm away from my phone right now, please leave me a message and I'll call you back!"

I hit re-dial. Three ring's later it happens again.

"This is Lydia, I'm away from my phone right now, please leave me a message and I'll call you back!"

Once more. I hit re-dial.

"This is Lydia, I'm away from my phone right now, please leave me a message and I'll call you back!"

*beep*

"Come back to me Lyds. Come back to me..."

I hang up the phone and throw it at the ground, rocking back and forth as the tears fall again.

I hear footsteps running towards me, but I don't turn to see who it is. A familiar face sits on the curb next to me, but says nothing. After all the years we've been friends, he knows I don't want to talk. Scott just hugs me sideways and I use one arm to keep myself upright, the other to grip his arm as I sob into the night sky.

_She's gone..._


	13. 13 - Begin

Lydia's POV

* * *

><p>The blinding white light seems cliché, but that's exactly what this is. It burns at my retinas and makes me want to slip back into the darkness. I'd almost think it was a dream if the big moment wasn't already re-playing in my head. The blade slicing my skin open, the blood rushing up and out. The dizzy feelings, Allison's screams, my scared pained look. As I laid there and bled out, I thought about Stiles.<p>

This act alone was tearing him apart at every seam. But it happening out of the blue and so sudden when we both had adjusted to the thought there would have been a few more days till it would all go down…

But life doesn't go according to plan, it never has and it never will.

Back to the lights, as my vision clears, I see them. On the roof in weird patterns. One, then none. Then two than none. It has always bothered me when things were out of a pattern, and so does this. The smell surrounding me...it smells like death and anti-septic's. When I look down I see I am lying in a hospital bed.

_It didn't work._

_I was so sure it would._

_It didn't work._

I sit up and feel minimal pain, but not much. I sting in my arms and ache in my whole body, but its light, so I fight against it despite my better judgement. I actually kind of feel numb, and a bit invincible, like I don't even exist. Maybe I don't. For all I know, this could be heaven. I get up from the bed, and walk over to the doors. They are locked.

I hear the beep of a heart monitor taking up air in this tiny room, but when I look at my arms and body, I am just in my normal clothes. The same sweats and t-shirt I was wearing earlier, nothing like a practical hospital gown. There are no wires on me, so how could they be monitoring my heartbeat?

I turn back around to see myself in that very hospital gown that I should have on. Tubes and wires locate every place on my body, my arms sewn up carelessly and bandaged, but even the bandages are beginning to be soaked with blood. My body is pale and lifeless, and the thing that bothers me the most? I look so weak. I've always been weak, and I've always seen myself as such, but this...this is worse than I would've ever thought possible.

For a minute I wonder if I am dead, but the heart monitor beeps on.

_I didn't fail._

_I did it. _

_I'm in purgatory._

* * *

><p>A doctor comes along and opens up the door and I sneak out. I see everyone waiting for me. Sherriff, Scott's Mom, Kira, Derek, Isaac and even Malia. But where were Scott and Stiles? I listen in to their conversations knowing they can't see or hear me, or they would've said something by now. They're faces look tired, stressed. I did this to them once again, and I hate that. I only hear bits and pieces, nothing useful.<p>

"Heartbreaking."

"Torn."

"Devastated."

"Hope."

Then finally some useful information.

"I think they are outside-"

It was a lead, and I jumped upon it. I run through the confusing halls, but I somehow I know my way around. When I make it outside, the night has fallen upon Beacon Hills. Luckily it is not a full moon, but it is close to one. It lights up the night sky filled with stars and I try to breathe in the cool crisp winter air, but I can't. I feel it on my skin, but I can't actually inhale it. Purgatory is weird my friends. I am barefoot but I walk along the snow only noticing a bit of discomfort. Also weird. I should be shivering in what I am wearing, but I'm not. It sets me apart from reality, and sends a chill upon my spine.

Two figures sit down at the edge of the sidewalk by the ambulance bay. One in a hoodie, the other in one of his many plaid flannels. The sight of them makes me want to smile and run into their arms. I walk slowly to hem. I know who they are.

It's Scott and Stiles.

Scott's right arm is around Stiles' shoulders his right one balancing himself on the sidewalk. Stiles' back hunches up and down and I can hear his cries from where I stand. I cover my mouth, my own eyes begin to water.

_What have I done? He'll never recover from this! If I fail it'll be even worse. Right now he is __devastated__, out of his mind, crying like tears are going out of style soon, and this is the him that still believes I'm still coming back to him...what if I'm not? What if I do fail?_

"Hello Lydia," five voices say at once.

* * *

><p>I turn around and they are all there again.<p>

"That was a bold move," Ryan says.

"But a stupid one," describes Thomas.

"Now you're powerless," John narrates.

"And defenseless," Zach adds.

"Against us," Kyle thundered in his low voice, filling every particle in the air. He is the middle of the pack, and because I haven't had an encounter with him yet, I'm assuming he is the leader of this pack of demons, the alpha demon if you might consider it that way. He was tall and lean, muscles poking out of his small shirt. I guess when you're a demon you don't have time to shop. He should send someone to do it for him. Either way, if he thinks I'm impressed or intimidated, he has another thing coming.

"I'm not alone. I'm not powerless or defenseless. You saw what happened in that room."

"We saw your emergency room too. Are you going to make it? It looked pretty bad. Everyone would be so confused about such a pretty confident girl who committed suicide and left so many behind," Kyle laughs.

"So many? Don't you mean so little! Are you kidding, half of the people waiting for her either don't care about her or are parents of those who do. If only she hadn't had a hand in killing so many of her friends," Thomas adds, giggling uncontrollably, though I couldn't understand why,

"I didn't kill anyone," I state fiercely.

"What were the names again?" John chirps.

"Take your pick. There was Aiden who spent way to much time around a banshee an she still didn't scream for his death-"

"Stop," I whisper.

"-and then there was Boyd who's death she almost caused, and then she couldn't find Erica. Don't forget about Jackson, who didn't die but she not only drove him insane, but drove him all the way to London-"

"Stop," I say louder as Kyle smirks.

"And then poor...old...Allison."

"Shut up!" I scream.

"All. Your. Fault, Lydia," Kyle elaborates matter-of-factly.

"I am not my past. And I didn't do those things."

"You can deny it all you want, doesn't change the fact that you're in Purgatory now, and we are going to annihilate you one by one."

"Bring it asshole," I growl.

I look behind me once and see Stiles.

_I'm coming Stiles. I'll come back for you. Always._

* * *

><p>I face forward and only see Ryan. He opens his mouth to explain.<p>

"You're on our home territory so we decided while you were out how this was going to work. You face us one by one, and if you make it to Kyle, congrats. But you still have to get through all of us. If we win, you die and we get to keep your soul for whatever we choose. We drag you down to hell and you become one of us. Now, name your wager."

I thought about it long and hard. "If I win, I get to return home. You do not harm Stiles at any cost and you leave us alone. And one more thing."

"What?"

"I bring Allison back with me."

"That's impossible, she is dead."

"You think I'm dumb," I start. "I read up on demons. They have many powers, but if they release a soul, they can bring them back to life. I did my reading; maybe you should've done yours."

Kyle appears beside Ryan. "Deal, it's not like your going to make it past all of us anyway."

"Yee of little faith."

"Begin," Kyle states.

Just like that the battle for my freedom and Allison's begins.

Ryan multiplies himself into 8 versions of himself to surround me.

I close my eyes and wield my power up, ready to fire up and begin.


	14. 14 - Spirit

_*Lydia's POV*_

* * *

><p>With 8 of him, it was almost impossible to guess where the real one was. It was beginning to look like a game of cat and mouse. One of them will push me into another and soon I'm being passed around a circle like a prostitute. So Before he can push me around again, I crouch down towards the floor and banshee scream.<p>

The fake Ryan's fly and the real one crumbles to the ground, covering him ears. I take the opportunity to stand up quick and kick him in the face. He flops onto his back and I hold my foot at his throat. I can feel myself growing tired. I breathe in what should fee like crisp cool air, but its just...almost nothing. It feels as though nothing is even existing for me to breathe in. It's not cold, it's not warm, and it certainly doesn't feel like it is providing my body with enough of whatever it is.

Uh, oh. I got distracted.

He grabs my foot and pulls it up and I loose balance. I'm on the ground. I don't even make a dent in the cold snow. I grip the ground and try to stand up, but he kicks me in the head with his foot and I roll over, blood escaping from my lip. I lay there on the ground breathless. That's was a good move on his part. Now he is standing above me, looking down at me with a large grin on his face. I am looking back at him with a glare.

_He could kill you right now...it wouldn't take much...just maybe one more hit...maybe two. Depends on if you're ready to-_

"Ready to give up? You know if you can;'t take me, you won't be able to take the others...pity."

"I don't need your pity."

"No but Allison does. She'll be so disappointed to see this turn out. I bet she was even starting to believe you could defeat us-"

_Good god could he talk any more than he was. Explain everything to me why don't you! It was like a bad superhero movie. But that also meant now was my chance._

You see, Deaton had taught me a different type of power that wasn't just predicting death. It was a power that only some can reach. When those lame tv shows talk about the power within one's self, they usually mean just something to the effect of standing up to something or someone, but it actually is a power. Not everyone can bring it out...

_But I can._

I grab his foot and close my eyes. I pour all my power out of my hands. Light defeats dark, everybody knows that one. I send my light into him and he begins to scream as it floods into him.

When I think I can go no longer I open my eyes and see nothing but a pile of dust between my legs.

I did it.

* * *

><p><em>*Stiles POV*<em>

* * *

><p>The heart monitor has a steady beep. I wish it could be something else. Faster maybe. Slower maybe. But not too fast, or too slow. I am just praying it doesn't switch to a flat line. It could at any minute, so I refuse to move from the only chair in the room. My dad brings me food, water, and my pillow for the overnight shift. Scott keeps me company a bit.<p>

How long has it been? 3 days.

3 whole days.

The thought makes me rock back and forth in my chair.

_I should talk to her. Maybe she'll hear me. Maybe she won't. Some people remember things that were said to them while they were in a coma. Maybe she could. But what would I say?_

It hits me like oncoming train. I know what I need.

I ask Scott to stay with her and I run out the door and hop in my Jeep. The sooner I could get back to her the better...but I needed this first.

* * *

><p><em> *Lydia's POV*<em>

* * *

><p>I get up from the ground and inspect the dust. I am surprised such a demonic creature leaves any trace behind. These are in fact ashes. I let them run through my fingers. I'm not happy I've killed someone. But technically they were already dead, but most importantly you ask?<p>

They started this.

And I will have no problem finishing it.

Kyle appears in front of me. Anger apparent on his face.

John appears next to him, and is I thought Kyle was mad, John is furious.

This isn't going to be good.

* * *

><p><em>*Stiles POV*<em>

* * *

><p>"This is just a minor setback Stiles. It was a close call but she's okay now."<p>

I take a deep breath. "Scott, she flat lined and almost died." tears were still streaming.

Imagine my sup rise. I left her for 15 minutes, I came back and heard the sound of the heart monitor screaming out a long beep. My dad had to hold me back, before I eventually just fell to my knees. They shocked her twice, and she came back, but it was an all too real moment.

"But she didn't. She is still fighting."

"Something went wrong. She could be hurt Scott. In fact she probably is if she flat lined even fi ti was only for a few seconds. Something's wrong, I can feel it."

"Stiles, you're just freaking out," Scott tired to tell me.

"You know maybe I should find a way to get to her. Do the same to mysel-"

"STILES!" Scott mini-screamed, and I just looked over at him through blurred eyes.

"What good is going in there going to do? Then we will just have two of us in a coma. And what if you didn't come back? But she did? She'd be devastated. There are 100's of reasons why that is a stupid idea, and I don't say that too you very often Stiles. Look, we need you buddy."

I gave myself a moment to wipe my tears away. "But I need her Scott. I need her."

"And you'll have her again. She is strong, she'll come through. You can't loose hope yet."

He hugged me and just let me have a moment, and I couldn't have asked him for anything more.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I never talk on here so hello readers! Sorry for taking so long with this update, 6 weeks ago I broke my finger and it was awkward to type so I apologize for the wait. Finger is healed and its back to writing for me, I am out of excuses.<strong>

**So for the next chapter: Why did Lydia flat line? Can Stiles handle the pressure? What will happen in the next battle?**

**AND MOST IMPORTANTLY: What did Stiles grab?**

**See you next time :)**


End file.
